This invention relates to a rotating device for supporting containers in labelling machines.
In labelling machines, the containers on the outer surface of which the label is to be fixed are notably distributed at the periphery of a turntable and held in position between a rotating cap on which they rest and a presser which acts on the top of the container, so locking it against the cap.
In labelling machines of the aforementioned type, the disadvantage arises that once the cap on which the container rests is set into rotation to enable the label to be fixed, it tends to rotate beyond its scheduled angle or rotation because of inertia, and it may find itself angularly offset when about to receive the next container. Because of this the label may be fixed off-centre. Whereas this condition may not be significant when labelling cylindrical containers, it is unacceptable if the container is of irregular shape.